The Meeting
by RandomShippingFangirl
Summary: Set in Pete's World, this is a mini story about Sky Tyler-Smith, the daughter of TenToo and Rose. Her mean teacher picks out all of Sky's oddities, and decides to talk to her parents about it.


**I just had the idea to write this for some reason. Sky is originally a MLP character, and I thought it would be fun to write her as a human. Plus it's a nice change of pace from those angst-y short fics I've been writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sky Tyler-Smith walked down the street, coming home from school. It was an unusually sunny day, and she was starting to regret wearing her jumper. She peeled it off and tied it around her waist.

It was only her third week at her current school. She didn't much like it. The kids were alright, but not that she'd know. They didn't talk to her. They thought she was weird. Maybe she was, she thought. She had always thought of them as weird. The classes bored her. She would've preferred to continue being homeschooled, but her mum had said that she had wanted Sky to have a partially normal education, but she didn't really understand. Sky was smart. Her father had taught her everything that the school was teaching already, and much more. Even though she was in advanced classes, there was nothing that they could teach her. Sometimes it was torture that she couldn't tell anyone the extent of what she knew. 'What is the point of being a genius,' she often wondered, 'if you can't let anyone know how smart you are?' So she lived as the oddball. Her thoughts were interrupted when a biker whizzed past her. "Oi!" She yelled. "Watch it!" Her hair blew around her face, and she quickly pulled it back into a ponytail. It was long, dark blonde, and completely untamable. She had to keep it pulled back, or else she'd be blinded.

The worst part of school, she thought, was her teacher, Miss Sharp. She was mean, strict, and hated Sky's guts. Which had to do with why she walked so slowly towards her family's flat.

"It has come to the school's attention," she had said, (Sky had thought 'you mean your attention,') that your behavior is a little strange."

She had gone on to say that Sky ate strange things, said strange things, acted in strange ways, didn't pay attention in class, and was, overall, the oddball. Miss Sharp had even gone far enough to say that it might be her parents' fault, which infuriated Sky. Sharp had said that she had never met Sky's parents, but that was about to be changed. Sky had to go home and tell her Mum and Dad that her teacher was coming, uninvited, to dinner the next night. Sky buried her face in her hands. Hopefully they wouldn't be mad. She knew as long as she wasn't in serious trouble they wouldn't be upset with her, but her mum might blame her dad for her strangeness, and she didn't want that. He couldn't help it that she was the way she was. She would just have to brave it, she told herself. She quickened her pace and strode briskly towards home.

Rose hummed a tune as she spooned mashed potatoes on to three plates. Sitting at the table was The Doctor's Metacrisis, or John Smith, as he now went by. Sky stood at the edge of the counter, waiting to set out the plates. When that was done, she and her mother sat down at the table.

"How was school, Sky?" The Doctor asked as he ate.

"Fine." Sky knew what she had to say, but didn't want to say it.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked, recognizing the look on her daughter's face.

"Um.." Sky's cheeks grew hot, and her hearts thumped a little faster. Her father was half-human, but through one quarter of Time Lord genes she had been born with an extra heart. Tiny and barely beating, Rose had thought it would die. She had wanted to have it taken out, so that it wouldn't hurt Sky, but The Doctor had said to leave it, and it grew stronger as Sky grew older.

Back to reality, Sky cleared her throat. "Um, my teacher's comin' to dinner tomorrow night." The Doctor stopped eating.

"You're in trouble?" He asked.

"I don't really know."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked before her husband could say anything.

"She says I'm.. Abnormal," Sky said, choosing her words carefully. "She's never met you and she wants to see how I'm being parented."

"Have you done anything abnormal?" The displeasure was clear on her father's face. Sky's 'abnormality' was exactly the reason why he had wanted to homeschool her. Well, he admitted to himself, one reason among many.

"I don't pay attention in class." Her mother opened her mouth to scold her, but she pushed on, "but that's because it's boring. I know that stuff already. Apparently the stuff Dad packs for lunch is weird, I don't have friends, and I talk strange sometimes. I'm off by myself a lot, and the other kids say that I speak made up languages."

"So let me get this straight," The Doctor said angrily, "some no good old teacher is coming uninvited to my house because my daughter is _abnormal?_ "

"We'll be gracious, won't we Doctor?" Rose said, laying a hand on his arm. "We'll make a good example and see what she has to say."

"Well, yes, I suppose."

Sky heaved a sigh of relief. At least The Oncoming Storm wasn't directed at her.

The next night Rose was stressing out. "What do I make?" She asked frantically. "Is there something special I should do?" She brushed off her husband's pinstriped jacket. "Should we dress up?" The Doctor grabbed her hands.

"Relax." He said calmly. "Just do what you normally do. Things'll be fine." Rose stroked his hand. "Do you think it was a good idea to send Sky to school? It doesn't sound like it's going very well."

"We'll just do the best we can," he reassured her. "Did she say when they'd be coming?" He asked.

"As soon as she got off from school." As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "That must be them."

"Relax," The Doctor said again. He gave her a quick kiss, then went to get the door. He opened it to find his daughter and an old woman who he assumed was her teacher. She had gray hair tied back in a tight bun, glasses, and a tight navy blue dress. She frowned at The Doctor.

"Mr.."

"Smith. John Smith." He smiled and shook her hand, leaving her rather flustered. "Pleasure to meet you!" He continued, "well, I mean, not really because you're here because my daughter's done something that displeases you, but it's still a pleasure to meet you in yourself."

Sharp, not quite used to The Doctor's ramblings, was even more flustered. "Yes, well," before she could say anything, Rose came in from the kitchen. "You must be Miss Sharp!" She smiled. She reached out to shake her hand, but the teacher backed away. Rose was rather insulted, but she didn't say anything for Sky's sake. She opened the door wider, inviting them inside. The Doctor closed the door, and they all stood there rather awkwardly. Rose hugged her daughter. "How was school today?" She asked.

"Good." Sky said simply, but while thinking something different.

"Why don't we sit down?" Sharp asked. She walked over to the couch and sat down primly, eying her surroundings. Not quite sure what to say, Rose and Sky sat down across from her, The Doctor standing protectively behind them.

"So," Sharp began, "Mr. And Mrs. Smith. I have a few questions for you." Without waiting for them to respond, she asked her first question. "Why is it that this child is registered under Miss Tyler-Smith?"

"Um," Rose blinked.

"I'm assuming that Mr. Smith isn't her real father?" The room was silent.

"Of course he's her father!" Rose struggled to keep her voice even. "It's complicated."

Sharp raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"We don't need to explain ourselves to you," The Doctor said icily. "Well then," Sharp continued, rivaling The Doctor's tone, "I suppose Sky told you about why I'm here?"

"She did," Rose said.

"Good. I should ask you then, did you know she was behaving in this way?"

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"She's not paying attention in class. She thinks she's too good for everything."

"Maybe she is," he said, and Rose gave him a look.

"Does she have any disorders?"

"Excuse me?" Rose asked, bewildered.

"The way she acts. She had made up languages, and she talks to herself often. She has no friends, and the other children attempt to encourage her to participate, but are unsuccessful."

"Sure," Sky said under her breath, "if you can call shoving and name-calling encouragement." Rose heard this and squeezed her hand.

"I think she may have some sort of mental illness," Sharp finished. The Doctor was about to respond, but not before Sharp could add, "or just poor parentage, by the looks of things." Rose stood up. "I've had quite enough of this," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're obviously, a, a.."

"Bad..person." The Doctor finished.

"Well! I can finally say that you can forget about sending this young lady back to school tomorrow!" She smirked, obviously pleased with herself.

"I quite agree with you," Rose said. "My husband was doing quite well with her education by himself." Before Sharp could respond, Rose took her by the arm and led her to the door. "I would say that it was nice to have you here, but it wasn't." She shut the door on the indignant teacher.

Sky and her father stood in the living room, staring at Rose.

"Nice, mum," Sky said finally.

"That's my Rose!" The Doctor said with a smile.

"I'm all for hearing her out, but considering what she has to say I don't think I want to anymore. No one insults my family like that."

"Can I really be homeschooled again?" Sky asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Rose exclaimed. "I think your Dad was doing a great job of teaching you."

Sky smiled. I should've known that my parents would handle this, she thought. They always do.

 **FIN**


End file.
